hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
District 3
| image= Deestrict_3.jpg | industry= Technology | victors= Beetee, Wiress | mayor= Unknown | rebels= Beetee, Wiress}} 'District 3 '''is one of the 13 Districts in Panem. Its main industry is technology. They specialize in televisions and computers. In ''Catching Fire during the Victory Tour, Katniss notices that this district, along with District 8 and District 4, shows the most happiness to see her, suggesting that they are one of the more rebellious districts. It is implied in Catching Fire that their citizens lived in abject poverty, as they were one of the first Districts to start an uprising during the Dark Days. Most of its inhabitants work in factories and are very well adept with engineering. Jobs The following jobs are offered in District 3: *Technical support *Assembly operator *Engineer *Tester *Technician *Electronic installation *Experimental physicist *Inventor Known Tributes *Chase - 74th Hunger Games. Died during the eighth day. He was killed by Cato because Rue and Katniss blew up the supplies when he was on watch. He placed 9th out of 24. *Amber - Female tribute. In The 74th Hunger Games, she bled to death, placing 19th and her cannon was the 6th to be heard. However her portrait wasn't shown at night, making her death uncertain. *Beetee - Victor of 35th Games, 75th Hunger Games. (a Quarter Quell) *Wiress - Victor of 38th Games, 75th Hunger Games. (a Quarter Quell), died during the second day by Gloss slitting her throat. She placed 12th out of 24th. *Aura Keyes - A tribute who will be participating in upcoming games. * District 3 female (91st HG) - 91st Hunger Games, died during the first day (Bloodbath). She placed 23rd out of 28. Trivia *Tributes from District 3 tend to be extremely good at creating and using electronics, as displayed by Beetee as he became a victor by utilising his knowledge and skill with electrical devices. *Both the tributes in the 74th and 75th Hunger Games, who didn't die in the bloodbath, died at the hands of a Career. This excludes Beetee as he's currently alive. *While the District 3 female did not make it far in the 74th Hunger Games, dying in the Cornucopia Bloodbath, the male was electronically skilled and he proved that to the Careers (Alliance) by moving and then rearming the landmines used to prevent tributes stepping off the pedestals before the official start of the games. *The from this district is bite-sized square-shaped rolls. *Before The Dark Days, District 3 was one of the more wealthy Districts, however it was crippled by the uprising (in which it presumably played an important role) and living standards decreased. *According to Tmes Adventures, District 3 is located directly to the west of District 12. *According to the Capitol.pn, District 3 has twelve factories in operation, and a population of 195,354, making it the third largest District, in terms of population. *It was one of the first Districts to rebel during the 2nd Rebellion, along with Districts 1, 8, and 11. *Although it was said they showed joy during Katniss' arrival during the victory tour, the citizens of District 3 seemed to be unhappy and later rioted during her speech, pleading for her to say what she really felt. *They were the third District to free itself from Capitol rule during the 2nd Rebellion. *Revealed in a leaked photo of the Mockingjay set that District 3 has 5 victors. *According to the Capitol.PN, District 3 claims 62,991 in tesserae, making it the fifth richest District. *It is considered an upper middle class District. Category:Districts Category:Tributes from District 3 Category:District 3